


Stray

by acchikocchi



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 repost, Gen, M/M, hayato is a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu had been over to Hayato's new place several times before he met the cat. (AO3 repost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

Ryu had been over to Hayato's new place several times before he met the cat.

Hayato had gone inside first to put away the bag of groceries and the six-pack; he'd left the door ajar and a plaintive meow interrupted Ryu as he pulled off his shoes in the entryway.

The cat was sitting just on the other side of the door, as close to the apartment as it could be without actually being inside. Ryu eyed it. It eyed him back warily.

It was painfully skinny, jet black fur scruffy, tail patchy, with a notch in its right ear and scar above its right eye: obviously a stray. Ryu debated whether to shoo it away or just close the door; it seemed to sense his thoughts and bristled.

"Oh," Hayato said, appearing at Ryu's side out of nowhere, "you're back!" He crouched down and held out a hand. The cat trotted forward and sniffed inquisitively, then, with a rusty purr, closed its eyes and rubbed its head against his hand.

Hayato was obviously thrilled. He answered the cat's demand for attention willingly: short scritches under its chin, long strokes down its back, a large palm rubbing over its head. He cooed endearments; it arched enthusiastically into his hand. The purring grew more and more ecstatic.

Ryu frowned. "Since when did you have a pet?"

Hayato shrugged, eyes never leaving the cat as he scratched gently behind its ears. "He's not mine. He just keeps showing up here." Hayato's careless tone was countered by the stupid, doting expression on his face.

"You shouldn't feed strays," Ryu said.

"I don't!" Hayato exclaimed indignantly. "I mean, I don't always. If I have leftovers – that's not the point. He was here before I ever gave him anything. He comes by whether there's food or not. Don't you?" he said to the cat, in a vastly more saccharine tone. It purred especially loudly.

"See," Hayato said, looking up at Ryu with an idiotic smile. "Strays seem to like me."

Ryu, on the verge of saying something appropriately derisive, closed his mouth.


End file.
